La niebla que se dispersa
by SoulLinker
Summary: Gekokujou. Ese día llegó y ninguno había hecho algo para evitarlo. Squalo se sentía irritado y Fran no se marcharía sin antes visitarle.   /Fran/Squalo/.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Pairing: **Squalo/Fran, principalmente. **  
Palabras**: 834.  
**Advertencias**: Muy posible OoC, vean ustedes. Malas palabras e insinuciones de lime. Y con final inesperado de "...¿Ya? ôo".

**Notas**: Hasta que subo algo sin impr- olvídenlo *sjj*. También tuve uno muy desagradable hoy, bien grande y que afectó mucho a mi Musa, aquí los resultados.

**Para el Gekokujou.**

* * *

. . .

Squalo iba por la mitad de la tercera botella cuando se comenzó a sentir levemente mareado, y haciendo una mueca despectiva hacia su aguante alcohólico se sirvió lleno el segundo vaso de Grappa, porque no tenía ganas de gastar tiempo en esa porquería de copas y en formalidad, como si a él le importara.

Él no era de los que morían de fascinación por beber y quedar con tanto etanol en el cuerpo al punto de olvidar su nombre, principalmente porque el día que en que eso llega a pasar, nadie evitaría que sus compañeros se matasen unos a otros, sea por la razón que sea. Sólo estaba haciendo un punto aparte en esa rutina, de vez cuando a nadie le hacía mal.

_Y una mierda_, pensó dando el trago final al recipiente y abriendo de inmediato la cuarta botella. Esa era la extraña visión de un alcohólico empedernido tras años de rehabilitación infructuosa, mas definitivamente no era el caso, Squalo hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar de la patética imagen que debía mostrar en ese momento, además de vergonzoso.

Estaba por tomar el primer sorbo de su nuevo llenado cuando escuchó la puerta de su alcoba abrirse y cerrar con un simple _'click'_. Apretó con más fuerza el cristal en su mano, imposible no reconocer esa presencia, mas no se giró a verle.

—Dieciséis botellas más y haces Marca Mundial en tener la cirrosis más rápida del mundo, Capitán.

—No es de tu incumbencia, mocoso —gruñó con las palabras atropellándose en su boca.

Fran ni se inmutó, sólo se quedó apoyado en la puerta cerrada, ambos en la intimidad de la habitación, se veía diferente sin su gorro ni el uniforme característico del Cuartel. En un inaudible suspiro caminó lentamente hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca del mayor pero sin invadir su espacio, no sabía como podía reaccionar un Squalo ebrio.

—Me voy en media hora.

No era una amenaza, y por dentro el mayor quisiera que lo fuera. El ilusionista simplemente estaba afirmando un hecho casi consumado; dentro de poco él dejaba el escuadrón independiente de asesinato Vongola para irse a Japón con su Maestro.

Ese bastardo… Squalo sintió un espasmo en su ojo derecho al pensar en ese pedo- tipo con cabeza de piña. Debió haberlo esperado, Mukuro había estado contando los minutos para el momento en que Mammon regresara a la vida y volver a su antiguo puesto entre los Varia para así llevarse a su aprendiz.

Sentía desprecio por ese canalla, y en misma medida también iba dirigido a Fran por ser tan dócil, a su Jefe bastardo por aceptar semejante trato y a sí mismo por no negarse.

Gruñó antes de hablar. Sentía la garganta áspera por la quemazón.

—¿Debería de importarme?

Pero lo hacía. Él no era alguien se que aferraba a los tratos afectivos, no cuadraba con su perfil, mas había sido bastante el tiempo que había enfocado en ese muchacho, evitando que fuese carne de cañón para las prácticas de Levi, o sacándolo del tiro al blanco humanizado de Bel. Al menos un poco de _aprecio_ había llegado a sentir por el ilusionista (que siempre se empeñaba en sacarlo de sus casillas y tantear su temperamento).

Por supuesto, porque internamente le descomponía pensar que era algo más que simple agrado por Fran el que lo había llevado a hundir tantas veces sus dedos en la blanquecina espalda del ilusionista, aquella que conocía tan bien, o como marcaba su cuello al tiempo que entraba en él, jadeante. Se convenció que fue vaga simpatía lo que le motivó tiempo atrás abalanzarse sobre el joven y atrapar sus labios, sintiendo esa cavidad tan pequeña como se imaginó, rozando intencionalmente sus caderas para hacer fricción, terminando siempre los dos solos en su cama, en esa misma habitación.

Era por ese vago aprecio la razón del por qué estaba tan cabreado.

Squalo miró reprobadoramente su vaso de licor, el muy bastardo ya le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Y en ningún momento hizo ademán de voltearse, o Fran de encararle.

—El deber no es algo que te importe mucho, ¿cierto? Ca-pi-tán —ironizó.

Al carajo con darle la espalda.

Squalo se dio media vuelva en el mismo segundo que el cristal con el líquido se hacía añicos contra a pared, le tomó de la solapa levantándolo hasta quedar nariz con nariz, clavandose en la mirada de aparente indiferencia vestida de verde. Los brazos le temblaban en ira acumulada, y no supo si se estaba conteniendo de golpearle a puño limpio o a besarle de forma brutal.

—Tú…

Pero el muchacho no desvía la vista, retándolo silenciosamente.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo. —dijo Fran de forma ambigua, sin pestañear ni bajar la mirada. Tampoco hacia algo por cambiar esa postura incómoda. A Squalo se le oscureció la mirada a los pocos segundos, y atrajo más hacia sí ese delgado cuerpo, en un acto totalmente posesivo. Se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle con voz ronca:

—Después no te quejes.

—Nunca lo he hecho.

Tenían menos de media hora para una despedida a su estilo.

. . .

* * *

_¿Reviews? :)_


End file.
